


【tfp】【擎救】青春期

by greed2018



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 擎天柱恨救护车，就像他爱他一样
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 9





	【tfp】【擎救】青春期

擎天柱最不喜欢的地方不是战场，而是医疗站。

或者具体一点，有救护车在的医疗站。

被领导模块升级进化的机体比一般的赛博坦人更加坚固，自我修复机能更强，正常来讲，战场上大部分武器都很难真正伤到他——但事实往往相反，擎天柱来这里的频率比任何人都要高得多。

“没有！哪个个正常人！会用！身体！去阻止一个正在坍缩的传送门！”

当擎天柱第一次把自己的领袖之躯糟蹋进医疗站的修复仓中时，救护车就这样拿着手里的资料维修单用非常愤怒和难以置信的语气欢迎了他。他的眉头皱的仿佛那些金属就此变成了他头徽上的一块结构。

那时擎天柱的身体几乎从胸部以下都像凭空挖成了一个巨大的球形空洞，切面比机床切割出来的金属更整齐平滑。被高温熔化封闭的内部管线甚至一滴能量液都没有流出来。

此时距离他当上领袖不过短短十几年，尚且年轻的救护车还不习惯将情绪隐藏在深邃的光学镜之下。

擎天柱看着他的医生像一只暴躁的天鹅在维修台边走来走去，一边大喊大叫，一边进行着复杂精密的修复——他没有反驳什么，只是饱含歉意的笑笑，然后听凭救护车继续用各种奇怪的比喻来斥责他的行为乖张冒险。

不过之后的事证明他并没有真的在反省。

第二次他把自己塞进一座运转中的缩退炉，混乱的引力场把他捏成了一团看不出形状的铁块。

第三次他紧抓着威震天跳进运转中的赛博坦地下交通轨道，被迎面驶来的高速列车撞得粉碎。

他的机体被首席医官升级了一次又一次，但他毁掉它们同样快速，他甚至觉得自己有些耀武扬威——而这个过程中，不会再有第三个人看出这场对抗——毕竟他每次的牺牲都是那样的冠冕堂皇，英雄般的举措每次都能拯救成百上千的生命。

时光流逝，战场更替，不论在哪艘飞船哪个星球，救护车的医疗站总是遵循着相似的逻辑布局，擎天柱几乎闭着眼就可以在刚刚装修完毕的医疗站走一个来回而不撞到任何仪器，除了首席医官几乎没有人比他更熟悉这种地方的配置。

但了解不代表喜欢。

他不喜欢总在头顶晃动的无影灯。

他不喜欢充斥房间的消毒水味道。

他也不喜欢躺在维修台上总能看到的天花板上那些弯曲而斑驳的管道。

当他又一次在医疗站的维修台上被那熟悉的焊锡味道唤醒的时候，他几乎是用尽了力气才压抑住自己不明所以的暴怒。

“救护车？”

他压抑着情绪问。

“我在……医疗回收部队把你从杜马桥下的滩涂上铲起来可费了不少劲。”

随着听觉系统上线，救护车的声音在他的音频接收器中变得逐渐清晰起来。他调整了几次光学镜的分辨率，却始终没法从视线中消除那些红红绿绿的噪点。

“别折腾它了，那只是个临时摄像头——我花了三周才从这堆碎片中重建了你的基本神经集束和核芯思维模组，三维打印机这会还在打印你的新油泵，生物光学镜和对接模块这些不重要的东西得再过一周才有功夫加入它的工作队列中。”

救护车坐在他身边，侧身面对着旁边的小型工作台。

“你可能会觉得不太舒服，别担心，那是因为你的情感控制模块还在失灵中。”

首席医官将手里一块巴掌大小的电路板件在台子上磕了磕，缝隙中的泥土和砂砾便掉落在桌面上，免去了他的进一步解释。

救护车在工作的时候并不健谈，何况他的心情明显不好，遮罩了双眼的医学显微镜恰到好处的隐藏了他的情绪。他只是简短的解释了两句，便将注意力转回了手头的工作——只会偶尔蹦出两句双方都耳熟能详的抱怨，又再次回归沉默。

擎天柱本应该很习惯了医官的这种因为关心而产生的坏脾气，但这一次，也许是情感控制模块的失灵，他却几乎要笑出声来——为医官竟然能理所当然的带着这幅关心的面具站在他面前。

但他忍住了，只是在医官又开始抱怨他的行动多么愚蠢的时候，他忽然若无其事的开了口。

“你期望我成为英雄，我是了，我不明白你为什么还是不满。”

这是最不该说出的一句话，说出口的瞬间他就后悔了。

可是当他看到医生的手为此而短暂的僵了一下的时候，心里的某个部分却又感到一阵快意。

他沉浸在这股快意中，就此错过了道歉的时机。

救护车并没有为此说什么——医生很快恢复了平常的工作状态，像是并未将领袖那句带刺的话放在心上。

和霸天虎之间的战斗仿佛看不到尽头，他们从一个星系折越到另一个星系，身边的战友来来去去，只有救护车一直不变的跟在他的身旁。谦和的领袖与不好相处的首席医官的友情比任何汽车人战士知道的都更久远，大家都已经习惯了领袖微笑着消解医生怒气的样子。

唯独那一件事除外——他一直再不曾为那句因感情模块故障而脱口说出的恶言道过歉。

他仍然对往事历历在目，无法释怀——使他之所以成为擎天柱的往事。

他也曾和威震天坐在桌边谈论赛博坦的未来，那时候他们还是满怀热忱的挚友，而作为议员的救护车就坐在他们旁边，偶尔搭一两句话，虽然大部分时候他总是对他们的话题毫无兴趣——最不像政客的政客——那时他们会这样打趣他。

那时他一厢情愿的以为他们的友情会永远这么持续下去。

直到那天盛怒中的威震天径直拔出利刃向着救护车走去——那是他成为擎天柱的一天，也是他们三个的友情就此结束的一天。

那是擎天柱的开始，亦是奥利安的终末。

如果已经成为擎天柱的他当时没有毫不犹豫的拦在面前，毫无疑问角斗士会把首席医官的火种活剜出来捏个粉碎。那时的威震天紧紧瞪着他身后的救护车，最后目光又转回他的身上，他的眼中不再有信任，剩下的只是被背叛的滔天怒火。

“是啊，我毫不意外他当然选你，看看你，天真，懦弱，毫无背景，如果我要选一个议会的傀儡，我也会这么选。”

那时的威震天无不讽刺的说：

“你还不明白吗？我们这位首席医官并不像他声称的那样厌恶权力与政治，他欺骗了我，却将关键的一票投给了你——而你如今竟然还想护着他！”

威震天手下的角斗士们虎视眈眈，但擎天柱当时满心只想着从一位朋友的手里保护另一个，他没有回应威震天的那些讽刺与嘲笑，只是做好了与聚集在威震天身后所有残暴的斗士一战的准备，只要救护车能从这场冲突中生还。

但最终威震天带着手下与他们彻底决裂离开，擎天柱才发现角斗士的话变成了一根刺留在了他的心中。

即使作为擎天柱的他知道救护车在那场关于领导模块的议会投票中选择了自己是正确之举，但某种不明所以的情绪蛰伏在他的心底，任性的认为当年的救护车对那一切总有更好的解决方式——仿佛首席医官本就应该无所不能。

当他陷入这种情绪的时候，属于奥利安的那部分人格就会浮现上来，只是它不再像原本那样温和单纯，而是更加偏激自我，如同一位陷入青春期而拒绝长大的孩子。

然后他便会越过朋友的界限，向救护车要求对接。

救护车从来不曾拒绝他。

他喜欢被救护车包裹着的感觉，也喜欢沉浸在救护车的磁场中的感觉，这一切对他而言都像一种充满安全感的，更加深入的拥抱。

他也喜欢在填满对方的时候想象自己成为了首席医官的一部分，于是他不再是他自己，不再是他从未渴求成为过的，众人眼中的领袖擎天柱，而是救护车身上的一块面板，一颗齿轮，一条电路。

但这些和爱情无关。

当他索取到足够的温暖，从那些负面情绪中恢复过来后，便会毫不犹豫的转身走开，再次站回到朋友本应属于的界限之后。

  
而他也很清楚，当医生看向他的时候，那目光中并没有恋慕和悸动。

那是一种负疚和自责，并随着时间推移，又夹杂了某种成年人看孩子一般的宽容。

但他不打算停止。  
  
从奥利安到擎天柱的变化过程并不愉快，甚至太过刻骨铭心，导致他本能的拒绝曾属于年轻而无知的自己的一切。奥利安时代的旧友在战火中离散，凋零，消失，陌路，擎天柱其实一直在有意无意试图切断自己与过去的联系。

他也许在等待救护车忍无可忍的那一刻到来。

然后他便可以就此成为完全的擎天柱，不再屡屡回望过去。

但不管他如何伤害自己，刺痛对方，甚至毫无底线的去当所谓的英雄，甚至牺牲赛博坦，救护车最终总是轻易的原谅了他。

于是那拒绝长大的奥利安就这样盘踞在他心底，逐渐变成了一只引人憎恶的小怪物。

它流着腐蚀的毒液，恶毒的嘲笑着伟大的首席医官有一双魔术师般可以屡屡欺骗死神的手，却无法用这双手弥补扭曲破碎的曾经。

它令他憎恨医疗站就如同憎恨救护车，偏执的将过去的一切归咎于对方没有做到完美，却又在憎恨的同时渴求对方一个亲吻一个拥抱，在每次从维修台上醒来后本能的唤对方的姓名直到得到那一声“我在”。

它影响着他在无数选择中，永远毫不犹豫的选择对救护车而言最伤人的那一种。

而救护车仍然在那里，没有如他所愿的离去，只是变得越发沉默。

他似乎很久没看到救护车笑了——站在火种源之井的边上向众人道别时，他这么想。

“也许有别的方式……”  
救护车似乎想说些什么，但当他看到领袖的目光时，忽然失声。站在井边的医生再次尝试张了张口，没能再说出什么。

擎天柱笑了。

即使到了最后，他们的关系也仍然是这样——因为太过了解，亏欠太多，纠葛太长，反而放弃了沟通，最终一切归于寂静。

说到底，对他而言，更好或者更坏，其实并没有很大的差别，他的人生在被动成为了擎天柱的一刻就失去了选择的意义。

他知道他仍然在报复救护车，他也知道救护车明白。  
正因为明白，所以无法阻止。  


当他坠入深井，被光芒笼罩的那一瞬间，他回顾了他漫长的一生。

那些回忆中的场景一幕幕倒放，认识的人们一一与他微笑，道别，消失。

最后他回到了当年三人聚会的小酒馆，年轻的威震天正皱着眉头研究救护车拿来的艰涩难懂的医学数据板，而他喝着杯子里的能量饮料，坐在对面的年轻首席医官则翻着手中的扑克，一边开着玩笑，一边轻松的向他们展示几个酒吧常见的小魔术。

他坐在那里，看着这一幕，直到杯中饮料见底也不愿起来。

那时他们才刚刚成为朋友，一切都单纯而简单的像清晨的阳光，不像那令人痛苦而不堪的后来，复杂到无法挣脱，无法清还彼此的那许多伤害和辜负，甚至不知道谁应该对谁说那句“对不起”。

“我最后给你再变一次魔术吧。”

幻像中，年轻的救护车忽然向他伸出手来，手心散发着蓝色的星光。  


然后他醒来，发现自己躺在空无一人的医疗室，不知何年何月，不知身处何方。

墙壁上小小的汽车人消息电子板上滚动着首席医官因火种急病与领袖擎天柱在同一天去世的消息。

他站起身，从反光的金属墙上看到自己的倒影——那是一具比擎天柱更加矮小的机体，它的型号简单而古旧，与内战开始前图书管理员的型号毫无差别。没有经过升级，也丝毫没有领导模块链接的痕迹。

他一瞬间有些恍惚，内心那只小怪物似乎随着领导模块一起消失的无影无踪了，如今那里没有流淌的毒液，没有扭曲的恶意，只剩下了一个没有任何东西的浅坑。

“……救护车？”

“救护车！”

四周一片寂静。

伟大的首席医官，生命的魔术师再一次用从死神的手中骗回了他的火种，他甚至不知道对方是如何做到的，不过那都不重要了，就像对方说的那样，这是最后一次了。

曾经的年轻医疗长兼议员许诺奥利安会解决好一切，那一次他食言了。

这一次没有。

空荡荡的医疗室里，再没有人回答他了。

不再是领袖的图书管理员慢慢蹲下来，无声的流出了眼泪。

他漫长的青春期就这样突兀的结束了。

**Author's Note:**

> 私设威救擎三人认识，救护车是以首席医疗官身份进入了铁堡的议会成员。(即在威震天的视角里，说救护车追求权力导致赛博坦战乱某种程度上不算错，当然这是反派的诡辩)


End file.
